Dumbo
Dumbo is an American animated film produced by Walt Disney Productions and premiered on October 23, 1941, by RKO Radio Pictures. The fourth Disney animated feature film, it is based upon the storyline written by Helen Aberson and illustrated by Harold Pearl for the prototype of a novelty toy ("Roll-a-Book").4 The main character is Jumbo Jr., a semi-anthropomorphic elephant who is cruelly nicknamed "Dumbo". He is ridiculed for his big ears, but in fact he is capable of flying by using his ears as wings. Throughout most of the film, his only true friend, aside from his mother, is the mouse, Timothy – a relationship parodying the stereotypical animosity between mice and elephants. Dumbo was made to recoup the financial losses of Fantasia. It was a deliberate pursuit of simplicity and economy for the Disney studio, and at 64 minutes, it is one of Disney's shortest animated features. Sound was recorded conventionally using the RCA System. One voice was synthesized using the Sonovox system, but it, too, was recorded using the RCA System. Contents 1 Plot 2 Voice cast 3 Production 3.1 Development 3.2 Casting 3.3 Animation 3.4 Disney strike 3.5 Distribution 3.6 Songs and performers 4 Release 4.1 Box office 4.2 Critical reception 4.3 Television broadcast 4.4 Home video 5 Awards and honors 6 Controversy 7 Media and merchandise 7.1 Dumbo's Circus 7.2 Books 7.3 Theme parks 7.4 Video games 7.5 Cancelled sequel 7.6 Live-action remake 8 See also 9 Sources 10 References 11 External links Plot A flock of storks deliver babies while circus animals are being transported by train from their "Winter Quarters".5 Mrs. Jumbo, one of the elephants, receives her baby who is soon tormented by the other (female) elephants because of his large ears, and they nickname him "Dumbo". Once the circus is assembled, Mrs. Jumbo loses her temper at a group of boys for tormenting Dumbo, and is locked up and deemed mad. Dumbo is shunned by the other elephants and with no mother to care for him, he is now alone. Timothy Q. Mouse, who feels sympathy for Dumbo and becomes determined to make him happy again, appoints himself as Dumbo's mentor and protector. The circus director makes Dumbo the top of an elephant pyramid stunt, but Dumbo trips over his ears and misses his target, injuring the other elephants and bringing down the big top. Dumbo is made a clown as a result, and plays the main role in an act that involves him falling into a vat of pie filling. Despite his newfound popularity and fame, Dumbo dislikes this job and is now more miserable than ever. To cheer Dumbo up, Timothy takes him to visit his mother. On the way back, Dumbo cries and then starts to hiccup, so Timothy takes him for a drink of water from a bucket which, unknown to them, has accidentally had a bottle of champagne knocked into it. As a result, Dumbo and Timothy both become drunk and see hallucinations of pink elephants. The next morning, Dumbo and Timothy wake up in a tree. Timothy wonders how they got up in the tree, and concludes that Dumbo flew up there using his large ears as wings. With the help from a group of crows, Timothy is able to get Dumbo to fly again, using a psychological trick of a "magic feather" to boost his confidence. Back at the circus, Dumbo performs a stunt which involves jumping from a high building, this time, from a much higher platform. On the way down, Dumbo loses the feather; Timothy quickly tells him that the feather was never magical, and that he is still able to fly. Dumbo is able to pull out of the dive and flies around the circus, finally striking back at his tormentors as a stunned audience looks on in amazement. After this performance, Dumbo becomes a media sensation, Timothy becomes his manager, and Dumbo and Mrs. Jumbo are given a private car on the circus train. Voice cast The voice actors are uncredited for their roles in the film. The title character is Dumbo, the nickname given to Jumbo Jr. He is an elephant who has huge ears and is able to use them to fly, carrying what he thinks of as a magic feather. Like Dopey in Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs and Gideon in Pinocchio, Dumbo does not have a spoken dialogue. Edward Brophy as Timothy Q. Mouse, an anthropomorphic mouse who becomes the only friend of Dumbo after his mother is locked up and does his best to make Dumbo happy again. He teaches Dumbo how to become the "ninth wonder of the universe", and the only flying elephant in the whole world. He is never mentioned by name in the film, but his signature can be read on the contract in a newspaper photograph at the finale. Verna Felton as Elephant Matriarch, the well-meaning but pompous leader of the elephants who is initially cold towards Dumbo. Felton also voices Mrs. Jumbo, Dumbo's mother, who speaks only once in the film to give Dumbo's name. Cliff Edwards as Jim Crow, the leader of a group of crows. Though he initially teases Dumbo about his big ears and ridicules Timothy's idea that Dumbo can fly, he hears Dumbo's tragic history and becomes determined to help Dumbo fly for real. Herman Bing as The Ringmaster, who though not truly evil, is a strict and occasionally arrogant man. The Ringmaster later appears as a villain in the video game Disney's Villains' Revenge. Margaret Wright as Casey Junior, the sentient tender engine hauling the circus train. Casey Junior has a 2-4-0 wheel arrangement, a small four-wheeled tender at the back, a big tall funnel, a little lamp hat, a short stumpy boiler, a short stumpy dome with a whistle on the top and a small cowcatcher at his front. Sterling Holloway as Mr. Stork The Hall Johnson Choir as Crow Chorus The King's Men as Roustabout Chorus Noreen Gammill as Elephant Catty Dorothy Scott as Elephant Giddy Sarah Selby as Elephant Prissy Malcolm Hutton as Skinny Billy Bletcher as Clown John McLeish as the narrator Production Development Dumbo is based upon a children's story written by Helen Aberson and illustrated by Harold Pearl that was prepared to demonstrate the prototype of a toy storytelling display device called Roll-A-Book, which was similar in principle to a panorama. It involved only eight drawings and just a few lines of text, and had Red Robin as Dumbo's ally instead of Timothy Mouse. Dumbo was first brought to the attention of Walt Disney in late 1939 by Disney's head of merchandise licensing Kay Kamen, who showed a prototype of the Roll-A-Book that included Dumbo. Disney immediately grasped its possibilities and heartwarming story and purchased the rights to it.6 Originally it was intended to be a short film; however, Disney soon found that the only way to do justice to the book was to make it feature-length.7 At the time, the Disney Studio was in serious financial trouble due to the war in Europe, which caused Pinocchio and Fantasia to fail at the box office, with the result that Dumbo was intended to be a low-budget feature designed to bring revenue to the studio.8 Storymen Dick Huemer and Joe Grant were the primary figures in developing the plot. They wrote the script in chapters, much like a book, an unusual way of writing a film script. Regardless of this, very little was changed from the original draft.9 Casting None of the voice actors for Dumbo received screen credit, much like in Snow White and Pinocchio. Timothy Mouse was voiced by Edward Brophy, a character actor known for portraying gangsters. He has no other known animation voice credit. The pompous matriarch of the elephants was voiced by Verna Felton, who also played the Fairy Godmother in Cinderella, the Queen of Hearts in Alice in Wonderland, and Flora of the Three Good Fairies in Sleeping Beauty. Other voice actors include the perennial Sterling Holloway in appearing as Mr. Stork, Cliff Edwards, better known as the voice of Jiminy Cricket, as Jim Crow, the leader of the crows, and John McLeish, best known for narrating the Goofy "How To" cartoons, providing the opening narration. Animation When the film went into production in early 1941, supervising director Ben Sharpsteen was given orders to keep the film simple and inexpensive. As a result, Dumbo lacks the lavish detail of the previous three Disney animated features (Fantasia, Pinocchio, and Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs): character designs are simpler, background paintings are less detailed, and a number of held cels (or frames) were used in the character animation. Although the film is more "cartoony" than previous Disney films the animators brought elephants and other animals into the studio to study their movement.7 Watercolor paint was used to render the backgrounds. Dumbo and Snow White are the only two classic Disney features to use the technique, which was regularly employed for the various Disney cartoon shorts. The other Disney features used oil paint and gouache. 2002's Lilo & Stitch, which drew influences from Dumbo, also made use of watercolor backgrounds.1011 The simplicity freed the animators from being overly concerned with detail, and allowed them to focus on the most important element of character animation: acting. Bill Tytla's animation of Dumbo is today considered one of the greatest accomplishments in American animation.whom? Disney strike Main article: Disney animators' strike During the production of Dumbo, Herbert Sorrell, leader of the Screen Cartoonist's Guild, demanded Disney sign with his union, rather than the IATSE, with which Disney had already signed. Disney declined, saying that he would put it to a vote. Sorrel again demanded that Disney sign with his union, but Disney once again refused. On May 29, 1941, shortly after rough animation on Dumbo was complete, much of the Disney studio staff went on strike. A number of strikers are caricatured in the feature as clowns who go to "hit the big boss for a raise". The strike lasted five weeks, and ended the "family" atmosphere and camaraderie at the studio. Distribution Completed in fall 1941, Disney's distributor RKO Radio Pictures initially balked at the film's 64-minute length and wanted Disney to either make it longer, edit it down to a short subject length, or allow them to release it as a B-movie. Disney refused all three options, and RKO reluctantly issued Dumbo, unaltered, as an A-film. Songs and performers "Look Out for Mr. Stork" (The Sportsmen) "Casey Junior" (The Sportsmen) "Song of the Roustabouts" (The King's Men) "Baby Mine" (Betty Noyes) "The Clown Song" (A.K.A."We're gonna hit the big boss for a raise") (Billy Bletcher, Eddie Holden and Billy Sheets) "Pink Elephants on Parade" (The Sportsmen) (preceded by two minutes of music on soundtrack version) "When I See an Elephant Fly" (Cliff Edwards and the Hall Johnson Choir) "When I See an Elephant Fly" (Reprise) On Classic Disney: 60 Years of Musical Magic, "Pink Elephants on Parade" is included on the green disc, "Baby Mine" is on the purple disc, and "When I See an Elephant Fly" is on the orange disc. On Disney's Greatest Hits, "Pink Elephants on Parade" is on the red disc. Release Box office Despite the advent of World War II, Dumbo was still the most financially successful Disney film of the 1940s. After its October 23 release, Dumbo proved to be a financial miracle compared to other Disney films. The simple film only cost $950,000 to produce,2 half the cost of Snow White, less than a third of the cost of Pinocchio, and certainly less than the expensive Fantasia. Dumbo eventually grossed $1.6 million during its original release; it and Snow White were the only two pre-1943 Disney features to turn a profit.3 The film was re-released in theaters in 1949, 1959, 1972, and 1976. Critical reception Reviews for the film at its initial release were largely positive. Variety said that Dumbo was "a pleasant little story, plenty of pathos mixed with the large doses of humor, a number of appealing new animal characters, lots of good music, and the usual Disney skillfulness in technique".12 Cecilia Ager, writing in PM, called Dumbo "the nicest, kindest Disney yet", and Bosley Crowther, film critic for The New York Times, said that the film was "the most genial, the most endearing, the most completely precious cartoon feature film ever to emerge from the magical brushes of Walt Disney's wonder-working artists".12 TIME responded to the reception of the film with plans to name the character as its "Mammal of the Year" (a play on its annual "Man/Person of the Year" honor), with an appearance on the cover of the magazine's December 29, 1941 edition.12 However, the attack on Pearl Harbor on December 7 of that year shifted the news cycle away from Dumbo, although the previously planned essay on the film, with a more appropriate introduction, appeared in the December 29 issue's "Cinema" section.12 Today, the film holds a 97% rating at movie aggregator Rotten Tomatoes.13 Film critic Leonard Maltin described it as "One of Walt Disney's most charming animated films".14 In 2011, TIME named it one of "The 25 All-TIME Best Animated Films".15 Television broadcast This was one of the first of Disney's animated films to be broadcast, albeit severely edited, on television, as part of Disney's anthology series. Home video Dumbo, along with Alice in Wonderland, was the first of Disney's canon of animated films to be released on home video. The film was originally released on June 26, 1981 on VHS and Betamax, followed by a Laserdisc release in June 1982 and then once again on VHS and Betamax as part of Walt Disney Classics Video Collection release on December 3, 1985.needed The film was then remastered in 1986 and 1989needed and released on VHS and Laserdisc as a 50th Anniversary Edition of Dumbo on July 12, 1991needed, followed by an October 28, 1994 VHS and Laserdisc release as a part of the Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection.needed In 2001, a 60th Anniversary Special Edition was released in VHS and DVD formats.161718 In 2006, a "Big Top Edition" of the film was released on DVD,192021 followed by a UK Special Edition release in May 2007.needed A 70th Anniversary Edition of the film was released in the United States on September 20, 2011.22232425 The 70th Anniversary Edition was produced in two different packages: a 2-disc Blu-ray/DVD combo pack and a 1-disc DVD.2426 The film was also released as a movie download.24 All versions of the 70th Anniversary Edition contain deleted scenes and several bonus features, including "Taking Flight: The Making of Dumbo" and "The Magic of Dumbo: A Ride of Passage," while the 2-disc Blu-ray version additionally includes games, animated shorts, and several exclusive features.242728 The film was re-released on Blu-ray and DVD on April 26, 2016 to celebrate its 75th anniversary.29 Awards and honors Dumbo won the 1941 Academy Award for Original Music Score, awarded to musical directors Frank Churchill and Oliver Wallace. Churchill and lyricist Ned Washington were also nominated for the Academy Award for Best Song for "Baby Mine" (the song that plays during Dumbo's visit to his mother's cell), but did not win for this category.30 The film also won Best Animation Design at the 1947 Cannes Film Festival. Year Ceremony Award Result31 1941 Academy Awards Best Scoring of a Musical Picture Won Best Original Song (For the song "Baby Mine") Nominated 1947 Cannes Film Festival Best Animation Design Won The film is recognized by American Film Institute in these lists: 2004: AFI's 100 Years...100 Songs: "Baby Mine" – Nominated32 2006: AFI's 100 Years...100 Cheers – Nominated33 2006: AFI's Greatest Movie Musicals – Nominated34 2008: AFI's 10 Top 10: Nominated Animation Film35 Controversy Writer Richard Schickel charged that the crow characters in the film are African-American stereotypes in his book, The Disney Version (1968). The leader crow, played by Cliff Edwards, was originally named "Jim Crow" for script purposes. However, all of the other crows were voiced by African-American actors, who were all members of the popular all-black Hall Johnson Choir. Despite suggestions by writers such as Schickel who have criticized the portrayal as racist,36 other writers have rejected these claims.37 Defenders note that the crows form the majority of the characters in the movie who are sympathetic to Dumbo's plight, that they are free spirits who bow to no one, and that they are intelligent characters aware of the power of self-confidence, unlike the Stepin Fetchit stereotype common in the previous decade. Furthermore, the crows' song "When I See An Elephant Fly", which uses intricate wordplay in the lyrics, is oriented more toward mocking Timothy Mouse than Dumbo's large ears. Media and merchandise Dumbo's Circus Main article: Dumbo's Circus Dumbo's Circus was a live-action/puppet television series for preschool audiences that aired on The Disney Channel in the 1980s. Unlike in the film, Dumbo spoke on the show. Each character would perform a special act, which ranged from dancing and singing to telling knock knock jokes. Books Walt Disney's Dumbo: Happy to Help: (ISBN 0-7364-1129-1) A picture book published by Random House Disney, written by Liane Onish and illustrated by Peter Emslie. It was published January 23, 2001. This paperback is for children aged 4–8. Twenty-four pages long, its 0.08 of an inch thick, and with cover dimensions of 7.88 x 7.88 inches. Walt Disney's Dumbo Book of Opposites: (ISBN 0-307-06149-3) A book published in August 1997 by Golden Books under the Golden Board Book brand. It was written by Alan Benjamin, illustrated by Peter Emslie, and edited by Heather Lowenberg. Twelve pages long and a quarter of an inch thick, this board edition book had dimensions of 7.25 x 6.00 inches. Walt Disney's Dumbo the Circus Baby: (ISBN 0-307-12397-9) A book published in September 1993 by Golden Press under the A Golden Sturdy Shape Book brand. Illustrated by Peter Emslie and written by Diane Muldrow, this book is meant for babies and preschoolers. Twelve pages long and half an inch thick, this book's cover size is 9.75 x 6.25 inches. Theme parks Dumbo the Flying Elephant is a popular ride that appears in Walt Disney World's Magic Kingdom,38 Disneyland,39 Tokyo Disneyland,40 Disneyland Park (Paris), and Hong Kong Disneyland.41 The Casey Jr. Circus Train is an attraction found at Disneyland and Disneyland Paris. In June 2009, Disneyland introduced a flying Dumbo to their nighttime fireworks show, in which the elephant flies around Sleeping Beauty Castle while fireworks synched to music go off.42 Casey Junior is the second float in the Main Street Electrical Parade and its versions. Casey, driven by Goofy, pulls a drum with the parade logo and Mickey Mouse and Minnie Mouse. Video games Dumbo appears in the popular PlayStation 2 game Kingdom Hearts in the form of a summon that the player can call upon in battle for aid. Sora, the protagonist, flies on him and Dumbo splashes enemies with water from his trunk.43 The Ringmaster appears as one of four villains in Disney's Villains' Revenge. In the game, the Disney Villains alter the happy endings from Jiminy Cricket's book; in particular, the Ringmaster forces Dumbo to endlessly perform humiliating stunts in his circus. In the end, the Ringmaster is defeated when he is knocked unconscious by a well-aimed custard pie. Cancelled sequel In 2001, the "60th Anniversary Edition" DVD of Dumbo featured a sneak peek of the proposed sequel Dumbo II, including new character designs and storyboards. Robert C. Ramirez (Joseph: King of Dreams) was to direct the sequel, in which Dumbo and his circus friends navigated a large city after being left behind by their traveling circus. Dumbo II also sought to explain what happened to Dumbo's father, Mr. Jumbo. Dumbo's circus friends included the chaotic twin bears Claude and Lolly, the curious zebra Dot, the older, independent hippo Godfry, and the adventurous ostrich Penny. The animals were metaphors for the different stages of childhood.44 Dumbo II was supposed to be set on the day immediately following the end of the first Dumbo movie.45 John Lasseter cancelled Dumbo II,44 soon after being named Chief Creative Officer of Walt Disney Animation Studios in 2006.46 Live-action remake On July 8, 2014, it was announced that a live-action remake of Dumbo was in development. Ehren Kruger was confirmed as the screenwriter, and Justin Springer will serve as the producer along with Kruger.47 On March 10, 2015, Tim Burton was announced as the director.4849 See also iconDisney portal Film portal iconAnimation portal Seeing pink elephants Roles of mothers in Disney media Sources Shull, Michael S.; Wilt, David E. (2004). "Filmography 1941". Doing Their Bit: Wartime American Animated Short Films, 1939-1945. McFarland & Company. ISBN 978-0786481699. References 1.Jump up ^ "Dumbo: Detail View". American Film Institute. Retrieved April 14, 2014. 2.^ Jump up to: a b "Dumbo". Box Office Mojo. Retrieved January 5, 2012. 3.^ Jump up to: a b Barrier, 318 4.Jump up ^ Obituary: Helen Aberson Mayer. The Independent. April 12, 1999. Retrieved September 30, 2009. 5.Jump up ^ The setting of the Winter Quarters is Florida, a possible reference to the long-time actual winter home of Ringling Brothers Barnum and Bailey Circus. 6.Jump up ^ "The Mysterious Dumbo Roll-A-Book". Michaelbarrier.com. Retrieved May 31, 2010. 7.^ Jump up to: a b John Canemaker-Commentary-Dumbo, 2007 Special Edition DVD 8.Jump up ^ Holleran, Scott (June 1, 2006). "TCM's Leading Ladies, 'Dumbo' at the El Capitan". boxofficemojo.com. Retrieved March 3, 2010. 9.Jump up ^ Taking Flight: The Making of Dumbo-Dumbo, 2011 DVD 10.Jump up ^ Barrier, Michael (1999-04-08). Hollywood Cartoons : American Animation in Its Golden Age. ISBN 9780198020790. Retrieved 2014-04-13. 11.Jump up ^ "A Look Inside the Creation of Lilo and Stitch". Movies.ign.com. 2002-06-19. Retrieved 2014-04-13. 12.^ Jump up to: a b c d "The Timely "Dumbo": Almost a Cover Boy". Walt Disney Family Museum. May 16, 2011. Retrieved March 4, 2013. 13.Jump up ^ "Festival de Cannes: Dumbo". festival-cannes.com. Retrieved January 4, 2009. 14.Jump up ^ Maltin, Leonard. (2008). "Leonard Maltin's 2009 Movie Guide", p390. Plume. 15.Jump up ^ Richard Corliss (June 23, 2011). "The 25 All-TIME Best Animated Films – Dumbo". Time. Retrieved August 19, 2011. 16.Jump up ^ "Dumbo: 60th Anniversary Edition". DVD Empire. Retrieved May 5, 2011. 17.Jump up ^ Ben, Simon (July 13, 2003). "Dumbo: 60th Anniversary Edition". Animated Views. Retrieved May 11, 2011. 18.Jump up ^ Puccio, John (December 11, 2001). "Dumb (DVD)". DVD Town. Retrieved May 11, 2011. 19.Jump up ^ Willman, Chris (June 9, 2006). "Dumbo: Big Top Edition". Entertainment Weekly. Retrieved May 11, 2011. 20.Jump up ^ Henderson, Eric (June 6, 2006). "Dumbo: Big Top Edition". Slant Magazine. Retrieved May 11, 2011. 21.Jump up ^ Swindoll, Jeff (June 1, 2006). "DVD Review: Dumbo (Big Top Edition)". Monsters and Critics. Retrieved May 11, 2011. 22.Jump up ^ Lawler, Richard (April 29, 2011). "Dumbo 70th Anniversary Blu-ray has a trailer and a release date: September 20th". Engadget. Retrieved May 11, 2011. 23.Jump up ^ "Dumbo Blu-ray Release Date and Details". The HD Room. April 30, 2011. Retrieved May 5, 2011. 24.^ Jump up to: a b c d Wharton, David (April 4, 2011). "Disney Opens The Vault And Brings Dumbo To Blu-Ray". Cinema Blend. Retrieved May 5, 2011. 25.Jump up ^ "Dumbo Blu-ray Dated". Blu-ray.com. April 29, 2011. Retrieved May 5, 2011. 26.Jump up ^ "Dumbo Takes Flight". IGN. April 29, 2011. Retrieved May 5, 2011. 27.Jump up ^ "Disney Opens the Vault for 'Dumbo' 70th Anniversary DVD and Blu-ray". Buzz Focus. April 29, 2011. Retrieved May 5, 2011. 28.Jump up ^ Sluss, Justin (April 30, 2011). "Disney's 1941 Classic "Dumbo" Finally Coming to Blu-ray in September". High Def Disc News. Retrieved May 5, 2011. 29.Jump up ^ http://www.blu-ray.com/movies/Dumbo-Blu-ray/153275/ 30.Jump up ^ "Animated films are unwelcome outside designated categories, as "WALL-E" and "Waltz" shutouts remind us". Los Angeles Times. Archived from the original on August 5, 2009. Retrieved September 30, 2009. 31.Jump up ^ IMDb Awards 32.Jump up ^ "AFI's 100 Years...100 Songs Nominees" (PDF). Retrieved 2016-08-14. 33.Jump up ^ "AFI's 100 Years...100 Cheers Nominees" (PDF). Retrieved 2016-08-14. 34.Jump up ^ "AFI's Greatest Movie Musicals Nominees" (PDF). Retrieved 2016-08-14. 35.Jump up ^ "AFI's 10 Top 10 Nominees" (PDF). Retrieved 2016-08-19. 36.Jump up ^ Schickel, Richard (1968). "The Disney Version". New York: Simon and Schuster. 37.Jump up ^ Grant, John (1987). "Encyclopedia of Walt Disney's Animated Characters". New York: Harper & Row: 175. 38.Jump up ^ "Disney World's Dumbo the Flying Elephant Page". 39.Jump up ^ "Disneyland California's Dumbo the Flying Elephant Page". 40.Jump up ^ "Tokyo Disney's Dumbo the Flying Elephant Page". 41.Jump up ^ "Hong Kong Disneyland's Fantasyland Attractions Page". 42.Jump up ^ "Flying Dumbo to star in new Disneyland fireworks show". Los Angeles Times. June 3, 2009. 43.Jump up ^ "Official Kingdom Hearts Page". 44.^ Jump up to: a b Armstrong, Josh (April 22, 2013). "From Snow Queen to Pinocchio II: Robert Reece's animated adventures in screenwriting". Animated Views. Retrieved May 4, 2013. 45.Jump up ^ "Dumbo II". Archived from the original on October 26, 2009. 46.Jump up ^ Hill, Jim (April 22, 2007). "Say "So Long!" to direct-to-video sequels: DisneyToon Studios tunes out Sharon Morrill". JimHillMedia.com. Retrieved January 3, 2012. 47.Jump up ^ Kits, Borys (July 8, 2014). "Live-Action 'Dumbo' in the Works From 'Transformers' Writer". The Hollywood Reporter. Retrieved July 9, 2014. 48.Jump up ^ Fritz, Ben (March 10, 2015). "Tim Burton to Direct Live-Action 'Dumbo' for Disney". The Wall Street Journal. Retrieved March 10, 2015. 49.Jump up ^ Ford, Rebecca (March 10, 2015). "Tim Burton to Direct Live-Action 'Dumbo' for Disney". The Hollywood Reporter. Retrieved March 10, 2015. External links Wikiquote has quotations related to: Dumbo Official website Dumbo at the Internet Movie Database Dumbo at The Big Cartoon DataBase Category:1941 films Category:English-language films Category:1941 animated films Category:1940s American animated films Category:1940s fantasy films Category:1940s musical films Category:American children's fantasy films Category:American musical films Category:Animated buddy films Category:Animated musical films Category:Animated films about animals Category:Circus films Category:Dance animation Category:Films about elephants Category:Films based on children's books Category:Films directed by Norman Ferguson Category:Films directed by Jack Kinney Category:Films directed by Bill Roberts Category:Films directed by Ben Sharpsteen Category:Films featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:Films featuring anthropomorphic mice Category:Films produced by Walt Disney Category:Film scores by Frank Churchill Category:Films that won the Best Original Score Academy Award Category:Rail transport films Category:RKO Pictures films Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios films Category:Walt Disney Pictures films